Un final diferente
by Shaja'at
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Kagome hubiera cambiado su deeo a la perla? Pronto lo descubrirá y deberá aforntar las consecuencias y arreglar lo que ha hecho un simple deseo. Habrá reencuentros y aventuras, humor y lágrimas. Espero que os guste.


El capitulo se desarrolla cuando Kagome está dentro de la perla de las cuatro almas, sola. Para los que no lo sepan es uno de los últimos episodios. Está en primera persona, Kagome es la que lo relata. Espero que los disfrutéis todos. También me gustaría deciros que este es mi primer Fic y tengo un poco de vergüenza, pero sé que me he esforzado mucho.

La perla de las cuatro almas brillaba justo enfrente de mí. Inalcanzable…aún estando tan cerca. No sabía cuantas horas habían pasado desde que había entrado, tal vez días y noches, semanas o meses… el cansancio me había hecho perder la noción del tiempo. Tenía los ojos rojos e inflamados de tanto llorar en la soledad.

-¿Cuál es tu deseo, sacerdotisa?-era un voz áspera. En ese momento supe que la perla era la que me hablaba, no porqué no había nada más en aquella oscuridad sino por un sexto sentido.

-¿Mi…deseo?-pronuncié la última palabra con pesadez. Había soñado tantas veces con ese momento, aunque la verdad, en vez de estar dentro de la perla sola me lo imaginaba en un prado verde junto a mis amigos- ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Lo sabes muy bien, sacerdotisa. Todo el mundo tiene un deseo con el que sueña cumplir. ¿Cuál es el tuyo? Sé que tú también eres como los demás, fervientes por conseguir tu propósito. Así que dímelo y esta tortura se acabará.

Me quedé en silencio reflexionando con las pocas energías que le quedaban a mi cuerpo. Parte de mí se negaba a creer tal explicación, pero la otra anhelaba contarle a esa esfera mi deseo. Cerré los ojos sumergiéndome en mis pensamientos.

-Eso no es lo que deseas.

-¿Qué…?

-Tú-me atajó la perla de las cuatro almas- no quieres eso. Eso es lo que te parece correcto, pero no lo que quieres de verdad. Piensas que mi desaparición es lo más correcto pero te diré algo, sacerdotisa, ¿quién ha dicho que eso es lo correcto?

-No entiendo-mi cabeza empezaba a fallar, tenía un dolor de cabeza terrible y encima tenía que escuchar sus explicaciones.

-Siempre has luchado por lo correcto, ¿verdad? Pero ahora es tu decisión, ¿a quién le importa los demás?

Abrí la boca para contestarle y noté que los labios estaban secos y el cuello me ardía. Había gritado hasta desgañitarme, llamando a mis amigos.

-¿Está Sango aquí sola, sufriendo en esta oscuridad? No, ella está fuera ¿Está aquí Miroku, llamando a sus amigos hasta quedarse sin voz? No, él está con los demás ¿Está aquí llorando Shippo? Tampoco ¿Está Inuyasha sufriendo aquí dentro?

-No-mis labios formularon la palabra sin quererlo, me los tapé con la mano avergonzada de lo que había dicho.

-Tranquila, querida, tranquila. Yo soy tu amigo puedes contarme lo que te plazca. Te duele que Inuyasha se hubiese pasado todo el tiempo persiguiendo a Kikiyo, ¿no? O que Shippo siempre corriera a ti cuando se buscaba los problemas, y por no hablar de las largas charlas que Sango que daba cuando estaba enfadada con Miroku. Y ni mencionar los continuos "acosos" del monje.

-Pero son mis…amigos-me costó pronunciar la palabra. Decidí creer que era solo por el dolor de la garganta y de cabeza.

-No, unos amigos no habrían permitido que su amiga sufriera como lo haces tú. Reconoce que cuando llegaste aquí se acabó tu calma, tus amigos de tu tiempo, tu familia, tus estudios. Y todo fue por culpa de esa pandilla de personas, que están allí fuera sin mover un dedo esperando a que tú lo vuelvas a solucionar otra vez.

-Pero, ellos…

-Ellos te han abandonado, acéptalo.-esa frase fue como una ducha de agua fría. La voz se había vuelto dura e impaciente por un momento, pero pronto recuperó su calma y dulzura- Pero yo, te puedo conceder tu deseo más preciado. Solo dilo en voz alta ara que recuerdes que lo has dicho, solo es una oración y todo esto habrá acabado.

Centenares de imágenes de mis amigos pasaron por la cabeza. Cuando lloramos y reímos, luchamos y ganamos, perdimos y nos abrazamos, cuando nos hirieron y nos humillaron, levantamos la cabeza y sonreímos. Salían todos mis amigos que había hecho allí, quinientos años antes de mi nacimiento. Cerré los ojos aún más fuerte de lo que había hecho nunca y decidí una opción.

-Yo-Yo-Yo-mi boca parecía estar hecha de piedra que se movía en contra de mi voluntad, temblando todo el rato- deseo…

-¡Dilo!-la perla me apremió más y más. Era una voz ansiosa y llena de alegría.

-Yo deseo que…-Y una luz blanca me cegó en el momento en que acabé de pronunciar mi deseo.

Ya está, suspiré, ya se ha acabado todo. No hay de que preocuparse, ya no…

Todo estaba oscuro. Por un momento me pasó por la cabeza el hecho de que aún seguía en el interior de la perla. Pero reconocí un olor familiar y el estar tumbada en un lugar mullido.

-Kagome, cariño-una voz familiar me habló-, es la hora de despertar.

Abrí los ojos poco a poco. Primero vi un techo de color blanco mientras el piar de unos pájaros llegaba a mí. Había luz en la habitación en la que me encontraba, giré la cabeza en dirección a la voz que me hablaba. Era Mamá, sonriendo y agachada a mi lado. En mi habitación. Pude ver mi escritorio a lo lejos, un despertador y las cortinas que ondeaban por la ventana abierta.

-Buenos días dormilona-sonreí, para mis adentros. Esto debía ser el cielo, y me gustaba mucho, más de lo que me imaginaba.

-Buenos días Mamá. No sabes como me alegro de verte-la abracé y aspiré su olor a flores. Reconocí el hecho de estar a punto de llorar, pero no quería y reprimí mis lágrimas de alegría.

-Dios mío-Mamá rió, mientras me devolvía el abrazo-, que mimosa está mi niña hoy. Venga, si no te vistes pronto no llegarás al colegio a tiempo.

Me senté en mi cama mientras Mamá se iba. El despertador marcaba las siete y media de la mañana. Vi desde mi ventana el centro de Tokio, el parque, el santuario, la escuela, los edificios, los aviones que surcaban el cielo, a Sota jugando con Buyo en el patio de abajo, chicos que iban a la escuela.

Me empecé a vestir con le uniforme del colegio. Me pasé la camisa por la cabeza mientras un olor a jabón llegaba a mí. La falda me iba mejor que nunca, suave y cómoda. La había llevado tanto tiempo últimamente. Mientras me ponía las medias pensé en que había pasado. Al final tenía dos teorías para estar en casa-me pasé el lazo del uniforme por la camisa- la primera era que había muerto, poco factible ya que me notaba bastante viva. La segunda-me peiné el pelo con el cepillo- era que Inuyasha me había salvado y me había traído a casa. Sí, debía ser la segunda. Debería agradecérselo cuando volviera.

-Kagome-Sota abrió la puerta cargando a Buyo en brazos, pobre gato-, Mamá dice que el desayuno ya esta listo.

-De acuerdo, ahora bajo-estaba perfecta para ir al colegio.

Sota cerró la puerta a medias pero la volvió a abrir en un instante. Tenía una expresión rara en la cara, como si estuviera dudando.

-Oye, Kagome-respondí con un "mmh", estaba buscando mi reloj de pulsera. Me lo había regalado Mamá al cumplir los quince años así que tenía que estar por allí ¿Dónde podía estar? Sota seguía en silencio pero de pronto me abrazó y me dio un beso en la mejilla para después salir corriendo y gritar en la escalera- ¡Feliz quince cumpleaños!


End file.
